A breathing system is set of medical components that prepare and deliver breathing gases to a user or patient. The components comprising the breathing system may vary depending on the application, type of treatment being provided and/or the location the treatment is taking place.
A typical breathing system may comprise a source of breathing gases (such as a hospital supply, mechanical ventilator, home blower unit or resuscitation bag), a user interface for administering the breathing gases to the user (such as a mask or nasal cannula) and a breathing tube coupling the gas source to the user interface. Some breathing systems may also incorporate a heater and/or a humidifier for treating the breathing gases prior to delivery. Ideally, the breathing gases are heated to about 37° C. to match the user's core temperature.
The gases may be humidified to reduce discomfort and other more serious side effects caused by the removal of moisture from the patient respiratory system. Humidification is more important in situations where breathing gases are heated, as the elevated temperature increases the gases capacity to remove moisture. The heating and humidification processes may be partially or completely combined in a breathing system.
Many existing humidifiers or humidification systems for breathing gases are reliant on electrically powered systems for operating heaters of the gases and associated humidifying techniques. However, in field operations or situations where electrical power is not available, or even for ease of portability, it may be useful to provide a device for humidifying breathing gases that is capable of operating independently of a source of electrical power.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide, or to at least go some way towards providing a device for humidifying breathing gases for delivery to a user, or to at least provide the public and/or medical profession with a useful choice.